Delena: le premier Noël
by Paminformatic
Summary: Tiré de "Une Nouvelle Chance". Le premier Noël de Damon et Elena ensemble. Elena apprend qu'elle est enceinte et Damon reçoit une bonne nouvelle. Comment se terminera la nuit?


**Coucou tout le monde! Voici votre cadeau de Noël: un joli one-shot Delena! Comme "Love at first sight", c'est tiré de "Une Nouvelle Chance", et se situe avant la naissance de Jude, avant le départ d'Elena. Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Pam**

* * *

><p><strong>Delena: Le premier Noël<strong>

Par Paminformatic

_Cher Journal,_

_Mes nausées ont empirés cette semaine, et je suis en retard de trois jours maintenant. Caroline m'a emmenée à la clinique, j'ai passé les tests… et c'est officiel, je suis enceinte. C'est insensé, je n'ai que 19 ans! Comment vais-je le dire à Damon, nous sommes ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois et il n'était pas dans nos projets d'avoir un enfant… du moins, nous en avions convenu que si nous en avions, ce ne serait pas maintenant! Je savais que nous aurions dû attendre, l'autre fois, au lieu de ne pas nous protéger. Il n'a pas éjaculé à l'intérieur de moi, mais on m'avait toujours dit que c'était risqué, à cause des fluides sécrétés avant l'orgasme. Voilà où nous en sommes… Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire? Et s'il n'en veut pas? S'il me quitte? J'ai tellement peur! Ce soir, c'est le souper de Noël, et c'est Damon et moi qui recevons à son appartement. J'aimerais le dire à maman avant d'en parler à Damon. Je sais qu'elle m'encouragera, qu'elle me rassurera et m'aidera peu importe ma décision. Ma plus grande peur reste celle-ci : et si je dois choisir entre mon bébé et Damon?_

Je venais de ranger mon journal quand j'entendis la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir et la voix de Damon m'appeler.

-Elena?

-Oui, Damon, je suis dans ma chambre. Répondis-je en tentant de garder ma voix posée.

L'instant d'après, il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Caroline pour acheter les derniers préparatifs avant ce soir?

-Ho, ça n'a prit que la matinée. Il nous manquait moins que ce que nous croyions. Mentis-je.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais en fait inventé cette excuse pour aller à la clinique et passer un test de grossesse… Pas maintenant.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Sourit-il de nouveau en s'approchant de moi pour venir s'accroupir devant la chaise où j'étais assise. Tu as quelque chose à faire cet après-midi? Demanda-t-il en embrassant mes jointures.

-Je dois rejoindre Caroline dans une heure à ton appartement pour qu'on puisse mettre tout en place.

-Une heure… cela nous donne du temps…

Il sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était un sourire en coin qui ne laissait que peu de mystères sur ses intentions pour la prochaine heure. Rapidement, je trouvai une échappatoire. Tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé le courage de lui annoncer ma grossesse, je préférais ne pas être intime avec lui… D'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression de me moquer de lui.

-Tu ne préfères pas déballer ton cadeau après la fête?

-Non, maintenant! Bouda-t-il, comme un enfant.

-Je préfère me garder pour ce soir. Insistai-je. Si tu attends, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu. Promis-je.

-Mmm… réfléchit-il. T'as gagné, j'attendrai. Mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Soufflai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

Aussitôt que ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je me sentis coupable. Je voulais lui dire, une partie de moi espérait qu'il saute de joie en l'apprenant, qu'il me demande en mariage et que nous puissions élever notre enfant dans le bonheur et l'amour d'une famille heureuse. Mais c'était mon côté romantique qui espérait, mon sens de la réalité savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone de Damon sonna et il dût partir. J'en profitai pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et me préparer pour les festivités.

Damon arriva comme Caroline et moi finissions de décorer.

-Wow! Souffla-t-il, impressionné. J'aime beaucoup!

-C'est Caroline qui a choisit la déco, moi je n'ai fait que la poser. Ris-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Oui, la déco est bien, mais moi je parlais de ta tenue. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Doucement, monsieur Salvatore. L'avertis-je. Si vous ne vous tenez pas bien ce soir, vous n'aurez pas de cadeau.

Il se recula pour me regarder avec son air de chien battu le plus craquant. Malgré moi, je rigolai et embrassai rapidement ses lèvres avant de le pousser vers sa chambre.

-Maintenant, va t'habiller, je te veux élégant pour pouvoir te présenter à Jenna et Logan.

-Ho, en passant, Stefan a appelé, il ne pourra pas être là ce soir, mais il nous invite à venir fêter le Jour de l'An avec lui en Italie.

-C'est super. Dis-lui que nous y serons.

Pendant qu'il se changeait, Caroline s'approcha pour me chuchoter :

-Il est au courant?

-Non, je n'ose pas lui dire.

-Tu le dois, 'Lena! Il a le droit de savoir.

-Et s'il me quitte? S'il ne veut pas du bébé?

-C'est ton corps, c'est ton enfant. S'il n'accepte pas ta décision de le garder, c'est lui le plus stupide de vous deux.

-Caroline, c'est le père! Il a quand même son mot à dire.

-Et bien…

Elle se tût quand la porte de la chambre de Damon s'ouvrit. Il en sortit, habillé comme il était le plus élégant : pantalon noir, chemise blanche déboutonné dans le haut, chaussures en cuir italien et une fine cravate noire attachée à la va-vite qui donnait un look à la fois classe et décontracté.

-Alors, mesdemoiselles, on est prêtes? Demanda-t-il sans cacher son rictus quand il me vit en train de le mâter.

Trois coups frappés à la porte me permirent d'échapper à son sex-appeal. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte que mon frère me serra dans une étreinte de grizzly.

-Salut, 'Lena! Joyeux Noël!

-Salut, Jer'! rigolai-je en me soustrayant à son câlin pour saluer nos parents.

Bonnie fut la prochaine à arriver, puis ce fut au tour de Matt, le mari de Caroline, quelques amis, mon agent Alaric, et finalement, ma tante Jenna.

-Jenna! M'écriai-je quand elle entra dans l'appartement.

-Salut, ma belle! Répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi enjoué en me serrant dans ses bras. C'est bon de te voir, comment ça va?

-Ça va. Mentis-je, ne voulant pas gâcher sa soirée avec mes problèmes. Et toi, comment va la fac?

-J'ai survécu au semestre. Je dois encore survivre aux prochains.

-Logan n'est pas là?

-Non, il… il ne viendra pas, Lui et moi, on a rompu.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Disons que nous n'avions pas les mêmes projets dans la vie. Il veut monter une entreprise, travailler fort et gagner beaucoup d'argent. Moi, je préfère une vie plus calme, des enfants, un chien, tu vois le genre?

-Oui… soufflai-je en jetant un regard à Damon qui discutait avec un ancien co-producteur.

-Alors, ton fameux copain, tu me le présente? Demanda Jenna.

-Ho, oui, bien sûr. Il est en train de discuter avec un de ses potes, mais je vais le chercher. Tu peux aller te chercher un verre à la fontaine de punch en attendant.

Jenna acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fontaine pendant que je me frayais un chemin vers Damon. Quand il me vit arriver, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et me rejoint à mi-chemin pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son haleine sentait l'alcool à plein nez et je le repoussai, un peu surprise.

-Il n'est même pas minuit, Damon…

-Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à fêter ce soir... Sourit-il mystérieusement en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bière. C'est l'heure des présentations? S'enquit-il.

-Oui. Jenna nous attend dans le salon.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînai à ma suite vers ma tante.

-Jenna, je te présente Damon Salvatore, mon petit-ami. Damon, voici ma tante Jenna.

-Jenna. Sourit Damon en embrassant le dessus de sa main. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Sourit Jenna, visiblement impressionnée par son attitude de playboy. Salvatore… c'est un nom italien ça, non?

-Oui, madame. Je suis né là-bas, mais ma mère était américaine alors je parle aussi bien l'anglais que l'italien.

-Intéressant.

Nous discutâmes pendant un temps, puis Damon s'excusa pour aller téléphoner à son frère et lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Jenna me prit la main et me regarda très sérieusement cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Elena? Me demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu? Demandai-je, surprise.

-De ton air absent depuis que je suis arrivée. Damon a peut-être l'esprit trop embrumé pour le remarquer, mais ton gestuel te dénonce. De plus, tu te crispes à chaque fois qu'il te touche. Il t'a fait du mal?

-Non! Non, Jenna, bien sûr que non.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

En soupirant, je lui fis signe de me suivre dans un endroit plus calme où je déballai mon sac. Quand j'eus terminé de lui expliquer mes peurs, j'étais en larmes.

-Ho, ma puce! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, voyons! Me rassura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de tomber enceinte.

-Mais s'il…

-Il en voudra. Il t'aime, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Jamais Logan ne m'a regardé comme Damon te regarde. Il est fou de toi et je suis certaine qu'il sera fou de joie quand il l'apprendra.

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir. Ses paroles avaient du sens. Beaucoup de sens, puisqu'elles confirmaient ce que j'espérais avoir reconnu dans ses yeux. Je décidai à cet instant que j'allais annoncer ma grossesse à Damon dès ce soir.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand tout le monde fut parti. Comme j'étais un peu craintive, j'avais pris quelques verres pour me donner du courage, et j'étais maintenant un peu dans les vapes. En murmurant d'une voix séduisante à l'oreille de Damon que j'allais prendre un bain, je laissai ma main s'infiltrer sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Il lâcha un grognement qui ressemblait à « Je m'occupe de nettoyer. » et entreprit de remplir les sacs à déchets. Pendant ce temps, j'allai dans la salle de bain, préparai mon bain avec des huiles parfumées et me rasai avant de me couvrir de crème hydratante et d'enfiler mon déshabillé spécial Noël. C'était en fait une robe courte qui arrivait juste sous mes fesses, rouge avec de la peluche blanche et des manches qui laissaient mes épaules dénudées, des bas de nylon et des bottes à talons hauts noires. Je posai le dernier élément du costume sur ma tête, un bonnet de Noël et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir que Damon avait déjà terminé. En souriant, j'entrai dans la chambre où il était en train de se déshabiller. Il avait visiblement de la difficulté avec les boutons de sa chemise et ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposai-je d'une voix grave en approchant.

Il se retourna et son visage exprima une grande surprise avant de se fendre en un grand sourire. Telle une séductrice, je me postai devant lui pour défaire lentement, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise. En retour, il pencha la tête et embrassa mes épaules, mon cou et ma carotide. Quand le dernier bouton fut défait, il se débarrassa de sa chemise et me pressa contre lui en m'embrassant pendant qu'il faisait courir ses mains sur mon corps, empoignant mes fesses, puis mes seins qu'il pressa entre ses doigts jusqu'à me faire gémir. Et finalement, il trouva la fermeture éclair de la robe et l'ouvrit jusqu'à pouvoir m'enlever la robe de sur le corps. Je me trouvai alors dans rien d'autre que mes bas-culottes et mes bottes.

-Joyeux Noël… murmurai-je en rougissant sous son regard enflammé.

-Chérie… tu ne cesse de me surprendre. Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau et de me soulever pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

Une fois que je fus bien installée contre les oreillers, il me débarrassa du reste de mes vêtements avant de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser paresseusement. Il avait visiblement en tête d'y aller doucement ce soir, et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. C'était Noël, nous nous aimions et j'étais enceinte. Nous avions tant de choses desquelles être reconnaissants que cela méritait bien de savourer notre nuit en apprenant à nous redécouvrir l'un et l'autre.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Damon Salvatore. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit.

Il sourit et se recula pour détacher son pantalon et les retirer en même temps que ses boxers. La minute d'après, il était de nouveau allongé sur moi, à embrasser mon cou. Je lâchai un petit cri quand une de ses mains pressa ma poitrine et que l'autre commença à me caresser entre les cuisses. Était-ce déjà l'effet de ma grossesse? Il me semblait que j'étais déjà plus sensible à ces deux endroits… Damon ricana dans mon cou avant de lever le regard vers moi.

-J'ignorais que je pouvais t'exciter autant seulement en t'embrassant. Sourit-il narquoisement avant d'insérer un doigt dans mon corps. Bon sang, tu es déjà prête? Grogna-t-il, terriblement excité.

-Il… Il semblerait… soufflai-je entre deux soupirs avant de forcer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Fais-moi l'amour, Damon. Ordonnai-je doucement.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son membre durci avant de le positionner à l'entrée de mon vagin.

-Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de me pénétrer lentement.

-Ho mon amour! Gémis-je en le sentant entrer en moi.

-Passe tes jambes autour de mes hanches. Me dicta-t-il en commençant à bouger.

J'obéis, et me retrouvai bientôt à bouger en symbiose avec lui, roulant mes hanches sous les siennes en un rythme parfait. Ses lèvres ne cessaient de poser des baisers sur tout mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules, ma poitrine. Sans arrêter le mouvement, il se redressa et m'entraîna avec lui, si bien que je me trouvai assise sur ses cuisses à le chevaucher. Le changement d'angle me fit jeter la tête vers l'arrière et j'accélérai le tempo, voulant désespérément atteindre mon apogée. Damon se plia à mon caprice et saisit mes hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi.

-Ho! Damon! M'écriai-je alors que ma vue se brouillait et que mes muscles se crispaient autour de lui.

Je laissai les vagues de mon orgasme me frapper et retombai contre le matelas, Damon continuant toujours à sortir et rentrer en moi de plus en plus vite. Je voyais la sueur se former sur son front alors qu'il cherchait lui aussi à atteindre le bord du précipice. Son visage était déformé par le plaisir et l'effort, et des grognements sourds sortaient de sa gorge pendant que sa poigne sur mes hanches se raffermissait. J'allais probablement avoir des marques le lendemain, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Quand finalement, il atteint son point de chute, il lâcha un gémissement rauque et se laissa tomber sur moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou pendant que je caressais ses cheveux. Quand nous eûmes repris notre souffle, Damon sortit de moi et se débarrassa du condom avant de revenir se caler contre moi, son torse contre mon dos.

-Wow… soufflai-je.

-C'est peu dire… approuva-t-il en embrassant mon épaule. 'Lena?

-Hmm?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Quoi donc? Soupirai-je en me tournant vers lui, consciente qu'il était l'heure des aveux pour moi également.

-J'ai été approché pour produire un film. Un gros film.

-C'est génial! Souris-je, heureuse pour lui.

-Le problème, c'est que le tournage se passera en Inde et durera… entre 6 et 10 mois.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Il ne serait pas là tout au long de ma grossesse. Il ne verrait peut-être même pas notre enfant naître. Je repoussai les larmes qui tentaient d'envahir mes yeux et posai ma tête sur son torse, cherchant son contact rassurant.

-'Lena… Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, dis-le-moi. Souffla-t-il. Je trouverai bien un autre film à produire…

-C'est vraiment un film important?

-Il lancerait ma carrière… et m'apporterait beaucoup d'argent. Assez pour que je n'aie plus à m'inquiéter pendant un certain temps.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour déchiffrer son regard. Il voulait faire ce film. Il en avait besoin, pour prouver aux autres ainsi qu'à lui-même ce qu'il valait vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de partir. Pas quand le film était aussi important. Et le connaissant, il ne partirait pas si je lui annonçais ma grossesse. Je devais donc garder ça pour moi… et le laisser réaliser son rêve.

Alors que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je pris ma décision.

Je devais le quitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce one-shot? Je pense peut-être poster d'autres one-shot de Noël, basés sur "Une nouvelle Chance" peut-être le premier Noël de Damon après le départ d'Elena, qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

**Ho! En passant, j'ai maintenant un compte LiveJournal où je poste régulièrement le suivi de mes écritures. Si vous voulez voir ce qui est posté, vous devez m'envoyer une demande d'amitié. Mon pseudonyme est Paminformatic. Au plaisir de discuter avec vous!**


End file.
